Two Seasons
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Athrun Zala yang menemukan dua musim di dua orang yang berbeda. Di satu sisi dia menemukan hangatnya musim semi di tengah musim dingin, di sisi lainya dia menemukan keceriaan musim panas di tengah musim semi. Bagaimanakah kisah Athrun bertemu dengan kedua musim itu di saat yang tidak seharusnya terjadi? AxC & LxA. Last chapter UP.
1. Chapter 1 Musim Semi di Musim Dingin

Two Seasons

Dia tertidur. Seorang pemuda dengan nyenyaknya tidur di bangku taman dimana kristal-kristal salju turun dengan perlahan. Dengan mengenakan syal biru tua, jaket bulu berwarna sama, plus baju ala musim dingin tentunya yang membuatnya tetap hangat dan nyaman dengan udara sedingin ini. Dia tertidur sambil memegang buku yang dipegangnya. Matematika, judul buku yang tebal tersebut. Entah mungkin dia tertidur dengan 'kehangatan' dari buku Matematika tersebut sehingga dia terasa nyaman bisa tidur di bawah rintik salju yang sangat-sangat dingin ini. Padahal cuaca musim dingin saat ini sudah mencapai sepuluh derajat ke bawah.

Seorang gadis SMA yang kebetulan lewat melihat kejadian langka tersebut. Iris amber nya melihat seorang pemuda dengan nyenyaknya bisa tidur di bangku taman selagi turun salju seperti ini, yah walaupun intensitasnya tidak terlalu banyak.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Dilihatnya gagang payung berwarna merah yang dia kenakan untuk melindunginya dari turunya salju. Dia diam sejenak. Awalnya yang dia ingin segera pulang, dia tidak meneruskan perjalananya ke rumah. Dia berbelok arah ke taman yang sepi di musim dingin tersebut.

Dilangkahkanya kakinya ke arah pemuda yang sedang tertidur sambil memegang buku Matematika tersebut.

"Buku matematika?", tanyanya sampai di depan pemuda yang masih tertidur itu.

Satu jam berlalu semenjak pemuda dengan surai biru gelap tersebut tidur dari mimpi indahnya. Sampai dia membuka kelopak matanya. Dia merasa aneh. Benar. Aneh. Ada seorang anak SMA yang tidur di sampingnya sambil memegang payung melindunginya dari salju.

"E…eh?!", pekiknya sampai-sampai kacamatanya melorot.

Ternyata pekikan pemuda itu membuat si rambut pirang ini terbangun. Melihat si rambut biru itu kaget membuat si pirang tertawa kecil.

"Hei, kalau mau belajar jangan di tengah guyuran salju seperti ini", tawanya ringan.

"Si..siapa kau?", mukanya bersemu merah. Dia merasa tidak kenal dengan gadis ini. Apalagi dia adalah anak SMA.

"Aku Cagalli. Kau anak SMP yang akan menempuh ujian masuk SMA 'kan?", Cagalli melihat buku yang sedari tadi tidak lepas dari tangan bocah tersebut. Ternyata tebakan Cagalli membuatnya keki.

"Eh… ya…", jawabnya sambil memeluk bukunya. Sepertinya dia malu karena Cagalli melihatnya tertidur sambil memegang buku.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu belajar, Athrun-kun!", sapanya dengan hangat. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa mengetahui nama pemuda itu? Oh.. itu itu karena pin nama yang terpasang di seragam dada kiri pemuda tersebut.

"He..he? Kau… mau mengajariku?", tanyanya dengan penuh harap. Dia memang sudah bosan belajar tanpa dia mengerti apapun. Tapi… yang menolongnya hanya seorang Cagalli yang anak SMA. Apakah dia benar-benar bisa membantu dirinya untuk belajar ujian masuk SMA?

Melihat sedikit ada keraguan di mata zamrud Athrun, Cagalli langsung memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hei, kau tidak percaya padaku?", tanyanya dengan nada sedikit sinis.

"Tidak, bukan… itu…", dia jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Aku ini kelas tiga SMA tahu! Apa kau meragukan kemampuan dari _Cagalli-senpai_ ini?", tanyanya sambil menyombongkan diri.

"B..bukan!", tukasnya.

"Kalau kau meragukan aku, ayo ikut aku!", Cagalli meraih tangan Athrun yang masih bingung dengan tingkah gadis SMA yang aneh, dan sok pintar ini. Ah.. Athrun kalau kau menyebutnya sok pintar, mungkin _Cagalli-senpai_ bisa mengurangkan kadar kegantenganmu loh… Jadi berhati-hatilah.

Aneh. Dia hanya mengikuti kemana gadis itu membawanya. Bahkan dia tidak melakukan penolakan. Wajahnya kembali merona merah. Ternyata Cagalli mengajaknya ke sebuah pondokan kecil dekat taman. Hanya ada bangku, kursi panjang, dan setidaknya ini ber-atap.

"Pondok?", tanya Athrun.

"Kau pikir kau bisa belajar di bawah rintik salju hah?", Cagalli melipat kembali payung yang dia bawanya.

"Eh tidak sih…", jawabnya malu.

"Lebih baik di sini bukan? Disini kau bisa belajar dengan nyaman", tambahnya. Dia juga mengeluarkan kotak pensil lucu bergambar kelinci. Kotak pensil yang berisi dua pensil dengan gambar kelinci, penghapus berbentuk kelinci, dan pulpen dengan gantungan kelinci sebagai aksesorisnya. Athrun sampai melongo sendiri melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak pensil milik Cagalli. Sikap Cagalli benar-benar tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah penyayang 'kelinci'.

Tapi entah kenapa aksesoris kelinci itu cocok dengan Cagalli. Begitu pikir Athrun. Walaupun tidak tahu menyambungnya bagaimana antara Cagalli dan kelinci. Dia pikir itu lucu. Yah dia juga berpikir perempuan pasti suka benda-benda imut, jadi itu wajar menurutnya. Cagalli seorang perempuan bukan?

"Yosh! Sekarang, katakan pada Cagalli-senpai ini. Mana yang kau tidak bisa?", kata Cagalli sambil bersemangat.

"Eh… itu… ini…", dibukanya halaman buku tersebut sambil menunjukkan nomor soal.

"Oh… statistika ya?", jawab Cagalli sambil memperhatikan soal yang ada di buku tersebut. "Dasar anak SMP. Begini saja kau tidak bisa?", tanyanya sambil mengambil buku yang Athrun sodorkan padanya. Pertanyaan Cagalli yang begitu menyelekit di hati Athrun.

"CIh", Athrun mendecih sedikit. Dia tidak suka kata-kata senpainya ini. Begitu kasar dan merendahkanya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dia memang tidak bisa. Diperhatikanya Cagalli benar-benar serius mengerjakan soal yang menurutnya rumit tersebut. Dia jadi mulai yakin bahwa Cagalli bisa membantunya untuk memecahkan soal-soal rumit ini.

"Begini loh, cara mengerjakanya", Cagalli memperlihatkan hasil pekerjaanya tadi ke Athrun. "Formula ini dikalikan dengan yang ini, setelah itu jangan lupa untuk membaginya dengan yang ini", jelas Cagalli sambil menunjuk-nunjukhasil coret-coretanya.

"He! Benar!", jawab Athrun antusias. Jawaban Cagalli tepat.

"Coba kerjakan soal yang selanjutnya. Aku akan memeriksanya setelah kau mengerjakanya", perintah Cagalli.

"Baik", Athrun tidak yakin dia bisa mengerjakanya karena penjelasan yang diberikan Cagalli langsung menghilang dari kepalanya. Athrun merupakan orang yang cepat pelupa. Apalagi dengan pelajaran seperti ini.

Setelah setengah jam berusaha keras untuk memecahkan soal berikutnya. Akhirnya dia menyerah, dan menjawab asal-asalan. Tapi diam-diam dia juga sempat curi-curi pandang kepada senpai yang duduk di hadapanya ini. Cagalli yang sedari tadi asyik dengan soal lainya melihat hasil kerja Athrun.

"Sudah selesai?", Cagalli mengambil kertas milik Athrun.

"Ya.. begitulah", suaranya pasrah.

Hanya dengan melihat sekilas, iris amber Cagalli langsung melotot melihat hasil kerja Athrun.

"H..hei… kau yakin bisa lulus SMP?", tanya Cagalli yang sweat drop melihat hasil jawaban AThrun yang asal-asalan.

"Tolong… jangan taburkan garam di atas lukaku…", jawab Athrun sambil menunduk malu karena jawabanya salah semua sekaligus sedih dengan komentar _mak-jleb_ dari Cagalli yang ragu akan masa depanya. Athrun termasuk orang yang tidak pandai dalam beberapa mata pelajaran. Seperti matematika, fisika, dan segala yang berkaitan dengan matematika.

"He… tidak tertolong ya..", gumamnya. "Baiklaah! Mulai sekarang, aku, Cagalli-senpai, akan menjadi guru privatmu, Athrun!", deklarasinya penuh semangat.

"Hah?", Athrun pun melongo melihat di latar Cagalli berubah menjadi obak keras yang menerpa batu karang.

_Athrun P.O.V_

Hari silih berganti. Di musim dingin ini ada yang berbeda dengan kehidupanku. Awalnya kehidupanku biasa-biasa saja. Namun semenjak orang yang bernama 'Cagalli-senpai' itu datang, semuanya berubah. Musim dingin yang seharusnya memberikan hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai ketulang itu malah berubah menjadi seperti musim semi. Sangat hangat.

Cagalli atau aku lebih suka memanggilnya Cagalli-senpai mengajariku banyak hal. Terutama tentang pelajaran-pelajaran yang tidak aku mengerti sebelumnya. Ternyata dia sangat pandai! Yah.. walaupun awalnya aku meragukanya karena dia agak aneh menurutku.

Hari-hari sebelum ujian kami lalu bersama dengan belajar bersama. Seperti di café,di perpustakaan kota, di mana saja menurutnya paling asyik untuk belajar. Entah kenapa… aku merasa ini sama saja dengan berkencan. Pergi menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang ku sukai…

Tunggu! Aku menyukainya…?!

Senpai aneh itu…?!

Yah… jujur sih… dia itu… ehem! Pandai… eng… ca..cantik… *blush

Heeehh! M..mana mungkin… aku? Belakangan… aku sangat menyukainya. Caranya mengajariku, bagaimana dia menjelaskan jawabanya kepadaku, dan lagi… aku sangat menyukainya. Senyumnya sangat hangat…

Su…sukanya dengan kata lain sih… cinta ya?

Tapi… apa tidak apa-apa? Usiaku… dan Cagalli-senpai terpaut tiga tahun… apakah tidak apa-apa menyukai orang yang lebih tua daripada kita?

Tapi! Aku laki-laki bukan? Aku harus mencobanya!

Yosh! Besok aku akan belajar bersama Cagalli-senpai, aku… aku…akan mengatakan perasaanku yang sejujurnya!

Aku juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah. Sebuah gantungan kunci kelinci yang kubeli di toko aksesoris tadi. Mudah-mudahan dia menyukainya!

_End Athrun P.O.V_

_Normal P.O.V_

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Dua hari sebelum ujian, masuk SMA dilaksanakan pada hari senin. Melihat hasil jawaban-jawaban Athrun yang benar semua Cagalli jadi terkagum-kagum dengan hasil kerja keras Athrun. Dibandingkan sebelumnya bertemu dengan Cagalli-senpai, kepala Athrun sudah mulai bekerja. Hasilnya berbeda sangat jelas.

"Hebat Athrun!", puji Cagalli sambil memeriksa lagi jawaban Athrun.

"Iya dong, Athrun gitu loh", jawabnya sambil menyombongkan diri karena dia bisa mengerjakan soalnya dengan mudah.

"Siapa dulu dong, gurunya", Cagalli protes. "Ini adalah berkat bimbingan Cagalli-senpai tahu", lagi-lagi bibir Cagalli dia merasa seksi dengan itu?

"Hahaha iya-iya", Athrun mengalah pada Guru privatnya ini.

"Begitu dong. Kalau begini aku yakin kamu bisa masuk SMA favorit deh", pujinya. "Oh ya ngomong-ngomong…"

"Ya?", Athrun melihat raut wajah Cagalli agak berubah menjadi sedikit sendu.

"Bukankah kita terlihat seperti orang berkencan jika seperti ini?", tanyanya sambil memangku wajahnya.

Begitu ditanya seperti itu oleh Cagalli wajah pemilik iris zamrud itu langsung merona merah. Itulah yang semalam dia pikirkan akhirnya, Cagalli memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganya. Athrun tidak tahu akan menjawab apa. Dia bingung.

"Be..begitu kah?", tanya Athrun yang grogi campur malu.

"He.. tapi kalau berkencan kan tidak pakai acara belajar bareng", pikirnya kembali. Benar juga. Seharusnya orang berkencan itu menonton film di bioskop, ke taman hiburan.

"Eh.. ya.. A..anu…", jantung Athrun berdetak kencang.

"Kenapa Athrun? Mukamu merah? Sakit ya?", Cagalli memperhatikan ada yang aneh dengan pemuda SMP yang ada di depanya.

"Ba…bagaimana… kalau aku mengajak Cagalli-senpai kencan sungguhan?!", tanyanya dengan lantang sambil mengepalkan tanganya yang sudah keringat dingin. Dia mengeluarkan segala keberanianya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Cagalli-senpai. Dia berpikir pasti Cagalli akan tertawa dengan ajakan bocah SMP ingusan seperti dirinya.

"Hahahahaha!", Cagalli langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mendengar Cagalli tertawa seperti itu membuat harapanya pupus. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan itu kepada Cagalli. Karena pikirnya Cagalli menganggapnya konyol. Mana ada anak SMP yang mengajak anak SMA kencan? Apalagi dia perempuan yang lebih tua darinya. Rasanya wajahnya jatuh kebawah kolong meja sampai-sampai mengadah kedepan saja tidak mampu.

"Hahaha, aduh aduh", Cagalli berusaha mengehentikan tawanya sambil memegang perutnya. Menyadari bahwa Athrun patah hati karena dia tertawakan, akhirnya Cagalli menghentikan tawanya itu. "Aduduh, maaf Athrun. Habisnya aku kaget sih. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengajakku kencan seperti ini", diusapnya air mata yang dia hasilkan dari tertawa tadi.

Athrun tidak menjawab apapun. Dia sangat-sangat malu telah tidak sopan seperti itu pada Cagalli.

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah", kata Cagalli.

Kata yang barusan keluar dari mulut Cagalli membuat dunia Athrun kembali bersinar. Sedetik barusan terjadi hujan badai angin topan di dalam perasaanya karena Cagalli menertawainya begitu kencang.

"Benarkah?", Athrun berbinar-binar.

"Tapi ada syaratnya", Cagalli mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Syarat?", tanya balik.

"Sampai ujian selesai, kau tidak boleh bertemu denganku. Aku tahu belakangan ini kau selalu mencuri-curi pandang saat aku mengerjakan soal bukan?", syarat pertama diajukan.

"He..he?!", rona pipi Athrun pun kembali. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Cagalli mengetahui perbuatanya. Tapi syarat pertama agak berat untuknya. Karena dia tidak bisa bertemu denga gadis SMA pencuri hatinya ini.

"Yang kedua… ada rahasia yang ingin kusampaikan padamu setelah kau lulus masuk ujian SMA. Pastikan kau lulus. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan boleh menemuiku selamanya!", ancamnya.

"Heee?!", syarat yang kedua seperti batu berton-ton beratnya menimpa AThrun. "Se..selama-lamanya?!"

"Ya. Dan kau tidak akan tahu rahasia apa yang akan kusampaikan padamu. Kau mengerti? Jika kau tidak lulus, betapa hancurnya nama Cagalli-senpai ini yang gagal mendidikmu sebagai muridnya", Cagalli mendramatisir.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Cagalli berbunyi. Dia merogoh tas selempangan yang berada di atas mejanya. Melihat sekarang sudah jam 12.15 pm. Dia lalu bergegas membereskan perlengkapan belajarnya. Melihat Cagalli yang membereskan perlengkapanya, membuatnya bingung. Padahal ini baru satu jam. Biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu sampai dua dan tiga jam.

"Mau kemana Cagalli?", tanya Athrun.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan", jawabnya singkat.

"Oh…", jawab Athrun agak kecewa karena waktu hari ini berlalu sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan hadiah yang akan dia berikan pada Cagalli hari ini. "Cagalli, kemarin aku membeli ini. Semoga kau menyukainya", Athrun memberi Cagalli sebuah gantungan kunci berupa boneka kelinci kecil

Menerima hadiah itu, mata Cagalli langsung bersinar-sinar. Betapa lucunya gantungan kunci itu. Boneka kelincinya berbulu lembut, putih, dan bermata merah. Favorit Cagalli sekali.

"Gyaa! Lucunya!", jeritnya sambil memegang gantungan boneka kelinci itu. "Terima kasih banyak Athrun", senyum khas Cagalli membuat jantung Athrun dag-dig-dug.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi bukan?", Athrun bertanya lagi.

"Eh…", jawabnya tertahan. Seperti ada yang dia sembunyikan.

"Aku… aku juga ada yang ingin kusampaikan dihari setelah ujian masuk nanti. Aku benar-benar ingin mengatakanya", pemuda berambut biru gelap tersebut terdengar serius.

Cagalli hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia tidak memberi jawaban apapun. Lalu dia pergi melangkah dari hadapan Athrun. Athrun optimis. Dia akan lulus masuk SMA favoritnya lalu dia akan menyatakan perasaanya pada Cagalli. Bahwa dia mencintainya. Itu janjinya pada dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang lelaki.

Lima hari menempuh ujian tanpa bertemu dengan pujaan hati. Membuat Athrun bertekad semakin kuat menjadi peringkat satu di ujian masuk SMA. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah Cagalli pelajari padanya. Dia juga ingin membuat Cagalli bangga atas kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Dua minggu berlalu dan sekarang salju-salju pun sudah mencair. Memberikan kesempatan kepada rumput-rumput hijau, dan tanaman-tanaman lainya untuk tumbuh dan mekar di musim semi ini. Pengumuman pun tiba. Athrun dengan tergesa-gesa ikut dengan gerombolan anak-anak lain untuk melihat di urutan manakah namanya.

"102910… dimana… itu… 100502", mata Athrun memindai nomor-nomor peserta ujian yang lulus di papan pengumuman tersebut. Dia sedang mencari nomornya. Sampai dia temukan namanya berada di urutan paling atas. Namanya bertengger di urutan pertama sebagai peraih nilai tertinggi. _"Namaku… urutan pertama Cagalli!"_ , serunya ingin meledak dalam hati. Dia langsung berbalik dengan mengulum senyum. "Pasti Cagalli senang dengan hasil nilaiku ini", Athrun berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Cagalli-senpainya.

Sampai dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis dengan rambut kuncir kuda.

"Aduh maaf", Athrun menyenggol gadis tersebut.

"Eh.. tak apa-apa", jawabnya. Sambil memungut nomor kertas peserta ujianya

Athrun tidak sengaja melihat nomer peserta yang jatuh dari gadis tersebut. Dilihatnya nomer pesertanya adalah 100502.

"Selamat ya", Athrun mengulurkan tanganya kepaga gadis dengan surai pink tersebut.

"Heh?", tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Aku lihat nomor pesertamu. Nomor pesertamu 100502 'kan? Aku lihat di papan penguman, kalau kau juga lulus", Athrun terdengar sangat gembira. Gadis itu hanya diam dan menerima jabat tangan dari Athrun. Athrun pun pergi dari hadapan gadis itu yang masih memperhatikanya.

_Athrun P.O.V_

Dengan riang gembira aku melangkahkan kakiku ke café terakhir aku berjumpa dengan Cagalli. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memberikan kabar baik ini untuknya. Aku juga tidak sabar dengan rahasia yang akan dia ceritakan padaku. Yang paling tidak sabar dalam semua kasabaranku adalah… aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Aku melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku. Terlihat jarum panjang nya mengarah pukul 01.15pm. Sejam berlalu. Aku pikir mungkin Cagalli masih sibuk berada di sekolahnya. Yah, aku tunggu saja. Dua jam berlalu tidak biasanya dia setelat ini. Sampai tidak terasa sekarang sudah pukul 05.35pm.

"Ada apa ya? Cagalli tidak datang ya?", aku bertanya tanya. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Aku yakin Cagalli tidak datang ke café hari ini. Aku juga tidak mungkin menunggu terlalu lama seperti ini. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang sangat penting jadi dia tidak bisa datang. Ya sudahlah. Aku harus menghormati kepentinganya 'kan?

Besoknya aku datang lagi ke café itu. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu lagi. Waktu terus berputar, dan berputar. Namun orang yang kutunggu itu tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Rasa ini semakin membuatku bingung.

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Aku selalu menunggunya di tempat yang sama. Berharap gadis dengan rambut pirang dan mata ambernya itu bisa kulihat lagi penampakanya.

Kemana perginya Cagalli? Ada apa denganya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga dia tidak bisa datang? Cagalli… kemana dirimu? Apakah kau tidak tahu? Aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu…

Beberapa kali pun aku coba menunggunya sampai berjam-jam dia tidak pernah datang

Kenapa kau seperti salju yang menghilang di musim semi?

Apakah kau tidak tahu? Kau adalah musim semi bagiku…

To Be Countinued


	2. Chapter 2 Badai di Musim Semi

Two Seasons

"Gyaa! Itu Athrunn! Berjuanglah Athrun!", teriak seorang gadis dengan kuncir kuda bersorak-sorak heboh sendiri di tengah latihan pertandingan sepak bola di lapangan SMA Touho.

"Wooy! Ribut tahu!", Athrun kesal berteriak dari tengah lapangan. Meneriaki gadis berisik yang menyemangatinya hari ini.

"A.. Athrun…", teman satu klubnya menenangkan Athrun.

"Haduh… kenapa aku bertemu dengan gadis aneh seperti Lacus itu sih", jawabnya sambil menutup wajahnya.

Lacus Clyne. Dia adalah murid kelas 1-5 dari SMA Touho Gakuen. Gadis dengan perawakan 'perempuan' itu mempunyai ciri khas rambut merah mudanya yang panjang seperti gula-gula kapas nan lembut, dan orbs biru safir yang sangat indah.

Dia merupakan MUSUH dari anggota klub dari perkumpulan fans Athrun Zala. Karena dia selalu nekat agar bisa nempel dengan Athrun. Itu membuat anggota klub menjadikanya orang yang di black list oleh klub aneh itu. Tak jarang dia juga di bully karena kenekatanya tersebut. Dia juga anggota dari cheerleader, anggota paduan suara, dan klub kesenian. Dia adalah gadis pertama yang diajaknya berbicara saat tidak sengaja bertemu saat pengumuman penerimaan murid baru. Dia tidak memiliki banyak teman.

Setelah latihan, peluh keringat keluar dari pori-pori kulit Athrun. Dia duduk sambil beristirahat di bangku kursi ruang ganti.

"Ngomong-ngomong Athrun, si Lacus itu sepertinya ngebet sekali padamu", kata teman Athrun yang sedang mengganti baju.

"Ah.. aku tidak perduli", jawab Athrun cuek. Dia sudah bosan dengan kelakuan gadis_ hyperaktif_ itu.

"Tapi kalau diperhatikan, anak itu cantik loh", komentarnya.

"Tidak juga", singkatnya. Dalam pikiranya hanya ada Cagalli yang sampai saat ini hilang entah kemana.

"Hei, Athrun!", dengan pedenya Lacus masuk keruang ganti tanpa memperdulikan teman-teman Athrun yang lain yang sedang mengganti baju.

"Wo..woy! Ini ruang ganti laki-laki!", Athrun langsung berdiri dan menyeret gadis yang tidak sopan langsung nyelonong masuk ruang ganti itu.

Akhirnya dia di seret oleh Athrun keluar dari ruang ganti dan mengajaknya berbicara di taman belakang sekolah.

"Lacus, apa kau tidak tahu itu ruang ganti laki-laki?", tanya Athrun yang mendongkol dengan kelakuan Lacus itu.

"Ya aku tahu! Itu sebabnya aku ke sana! Aku ingin melihat badan Athrun-kun yang seksi!", seperti tanpa dosa dia mengungkapkan jawabanya dengan mantap.

"Haah", Athrun hanya menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menyerahkan sesuatu dari balik badanya. Yaitu sebuah nasi bento yang dia siapkan dengan cinta dan semangatnya.

"Ini Athrun!", serahnya dengan senang.

"Bento?", tanyanya sambil menerima seserahan itu.

"Ya! Isinya ayam katsu kesukaan Athrun loh! Aku membuatnya dari ayam terbaik, dan sedikit dibumbui oleh cinta", jawabnya tertawa. "Makan yang banyak ya! Oh ya, ini jus jeruknya. Supaya tidak haus", dia juga memberikan sebotol minuman jeruk manis di dalam botol. "Sampai jumpa!", dia pun berlalu dari hadapan Athrun.

Begitu Lacus berlalu dari hadapanya, entah kenapa dia terasa agak mirip dengan Cagalli. Terutama tawanya yang khas itu. Tapi dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Aneh-aneh saja. Mana mungkin Lacus mirip dengan Cagalli, beda dengan Cagalli. Cagalli lebih tenang, kalem, dan walaupun agak aneh. Sedangkan Lacus? Ah, dia sangat hyperaktif, dan kadang-kadang ulahnya membuatnya sebal. Ini akibat kebanyakan memikirkan Cagalli-senpai pikirnya. Di perjalananya menuju ke kelas yang sudah sepi, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang benar tidak terjadi. Namun dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas 1-5 untuk mengambil tasnya. Sesampainya di kelas benar saja. Bangku dan kursinya di coret-coret oleh orang lain menggunakan spidol.

"He…", iris birunya melihat ada tulisan yang merendahkanya. "Dasar perempuan centil…", bacanya. "Hahaha, persetan dengan kalian", tawanya. Dia tahu siapa pelakunya, namun dia tidak memperdulikanya. Dihapusnya tulisan tersebut. Namun sial. Ternyata tulisan spidol itu dari spidol permanen yang tidak bisa dihapus.

"Cih, pakai spidol permanen lagi",ungkapnya sedikit kesal. "Ah sudahlah biarkan saja", dia lalu mengambil tasnya dan pulang ke rumah.

Di sisi lain, Athrun yang sehabis pulang dari latihan klub bolanya lagi-lagi pergi ke café dimana dia akan bertemu dengan Cagalli. Di setiap waktu yang dia lalui di café ini dia berharap sekaligus berdoa agar bisa bertemu dengan Cagalli lagi. Terulang lagi, di setiap penantianya. Sampai berapa lama pun dia habiskan waktunya untuk menunggu senpai itu, dia tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Gadis itu…

Keesokan harinya, Lacus di hadang oleh beberapa fans fanatik Athrun. Terdiri dari Lunamaria, Meyrin, dan anggota lainya. Terlihat dari dandanan mereka adalah sekumpulan anak-anak orang kaya. Ciri khas mereka adalah dandanan menor untuk seukuran anak SMA, cat kuku dengan warna menjijikkan menurut Lacus, dan sikap mereka yang menyebalkan. Mereka bertindak seperti ini karena, mereka tahu kelakuan Lacus sudah sangat keterlaluan. Yaitu memberi bento kepada Athrun-sama, itu sebutan mereka kepada Athrun Zala.

"Hei kau, apa yang kau berikan pada Athrun-sama tempo hari?", tanya Lunamaria si ketua klub aneh itu sambil mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya dengan kipas lipat yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana.

"Bento, kenapa?", jawabnya cuek.

"Beraninya kau!", Meyrin, si twintail ini berang.

"Memang apa yang salah jika aku memberikan bento kepada orang yang aku sukai?", tanya Lacus malah memancing kemarahan Lunamaria dan Meyrin.

Lunamaria yang mendengar pertanyaan Lacus itu langsung melayangkan tamparan ke pipi gadis ponytail tersebut tanpa pikir panjang.

PLAK!

"Kau… dengan mudahnya kau bilang seperti itu… kau menyukai Athrun-sama katamu? Apa kau tidak tahu siapa kau?!", kemarahan Lunamaria memuncak.

"Cih, aku tidak perduli kalian akan menghajarku habis-habisan. Aku tidak akan perduli dengan kalian. Kalian pikir kalian siapa? Apa hak kalian melarangku untuk dekat dengan Athrun?", dengan berani Lacus meludah ke wajah Lunamaria. Selain dikenal hiperaktif, Lacus juga terkadang suka memancing perkelahian dengan gadis berambut keunguan tersebut.

Meyrin, dan juga teman-teman yang lain terkejut dengan perbuatan Lacus yang sangat provokatif tersebut. Tak ayal, Lacus langsung dihajar oleh mereka. Karena Lacus hanya seorang diri dibandingkan dengan musuhnya yang terdiri dari Lunamaria, Meyrin, dan tiga teman lainya dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dan harus menerima badanya dipukuli, ditendang, oleh geng atau anggota perkumpulan aneh itu.

Jam istirahat telah usai dengan dibunyikanya bel sekolah. Lunamaria dan yang lainya pergi meninggalkan Lacus yang dalam keadaan terkapar sehabis mereka hajar. Terlihat banyak luka lebam di wajah dan badanya. Dia bangkit. Dilihatnya seragamnya yang berantakan karena kebrutalan Luna dan teman-temanya.

"Aku… harus bertahan…", katanya dalam diri sendiri

Ada seorang teman Athrun yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Dia langsung lari menuju ke kelas Athrun.

"Athrun!", teriak anak itu.

"Ya?", Athrun melihat teman satu klubnya itu tergopoh-gopoh.

"Gawat!", teriaknya.

Athrun langsung berlari menyusul ke temanya tersebut. Gawat? Ada apa?

"Apanya?", tanyanya sambil kebingungan.

Begitu menerima informasi temanya tersebut, dia langsung menyusul Lacus yang kata temanya barusan di hajar oleh Lunamaria dan kawan-kawan. Tidak perduli dengan menyebalkanya Lacus, tapi dia cukup memperhatikan gadis itu karena dia adalah orang yang tidak terlalu menyebalkan untuknya. Terkecuali hal-hal aneh disekitarnya. Saat berlari ke belakang taman, dia tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana.

"Lacus…", dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana.

Sepulang sekolah, Lacus berjalan sendiri. Badanya terasa masih sakit karena baru saja diberi pelajaran yang keras oleh anggota klub fans Athrun Zala. Dia sudah biasa dihajar seperti ini. Percuma untuknya mengadu ke guru-guru dan kepala sekolah. Karena Lunamaria adalah cucu dari direktur sekolah Touho. Yang dia tahu guru-guru akan menutup mata atas kejadian itu, dan tidak ada lagi keadilan di sana.

Lacus berjalan sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba tanganya di tarik oleh Athrun yang sedari tadi menunggunya di sana.

"O..oy Athrun!", tangan Lacus terasa sakit saat ditarik oleh pemuda dengan banyak fans wanita di sekolahya itu.

"Ah, maaf!", Athrun sadar kalau Lacus pasti kesakitan walaupun gadis dengan rambut pink itu tidak bercerita apapun padanya.

"Ada apa? Gyaa! Senangnya Athrun bisa mengajakku pulang bareng!", Lacus yang histeris sekaligus kepedean karena pikirnya Athrun akan mengajaknyapulang bersama. Dia lupa akan sakit yang dideritanya.

"Bu..bukan!", Athrun langsung memotong kehisterisan Lacus.

"Lalu… ada apa?", senyum Lacus ceria.

"Mulai sekarang… berhentilah untuk dekat-dekat denganku", jawab Athrun ragu sambil membuang muka ke bawah.

"Heh?", Lacus memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya.. kau tahu… mereka akan menyakitimu…", kata-kata Athrun merujuk kepada Lunamaria dan kawan-kawan.

"Heeeh!", bukanya sedih karena diminta untuk menjauhi Athrun, Lacus malah gembira.

"Ke…ke…napa?!", Athrun shock dengan reaksi yang tak terduga ini. Padahal dia tidak tega kalau Lacus akan menangis setelah dia berkata seperti itu.

"Senangnya! Aku sangat senang, Athrun mengkhawatirkanku! Gyaa!", jeritnya sendiri.

"Bodoh!", wajah Athrun bersemu merah.

"Aku… Athrun tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku… Aku baik-baik saja", angin semilir membelai gadis itu dengan senyumnya yang sangat berbeda dari Lacus yang biasanya. Athrun benar-benar tidak percaya kalau itu adalah Lacus yang biasanya 'GILA'.

Athrun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya tertunduk lesu melihat kegigihan Lacus. Padahal dia melakukan itu demi keselamatan Lacus. Tapi Lacus malah ngotot dengan ngomong begitu. Dia jadi merasa agak bersalah dengan Lacus.

"Hahh…", Athrun facepalm.

"Athrun, apakah kau lapar? Ayo ikut makan denganku! Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak loh! Tenang saja aku yang bayar!", Lacus tidak memperdulikan Athrun yang belum menjawab iya atau tidak mengenai tawaranya. Dia menggeret pemuda rambut navy itu dengan semangat.

"He..hei!", Athrun berusaha melawan, namun dia tidak bisa melakukanya seperti biasanya.

Aneh. Dia mengikuti langkah Lacus pergi. Dia tidak tertawa-tawa senang bisa menggeret Athrun tanpa protes sama sekali. Tiba-tiba Athrun ingat akan kejadian di musim dingin lalu. Cagalli yang tanpa perduli dengan Athrun menggeretnya ke pondokan untuk belajar bersama denganya.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan café langganan Athrun untuk menunggu Cagalli.

"I…ini kan tempat…", Athrun tidak menyangka bahwa Lacus bisa membawanya ketempat ini.

Akhirnya mereka berdua mencari tempat duduk. Seperti biasa, Athrun memilih tempat duduknya yang berada di pojokan di mana dahulu tempat itu digunakanya untuk belajar bersama dengan senpai itu. Lacus memilih menu favoritnya, es teh dan juga sphagetti bolognies tanpa KEJU. Dia membenci benda yang terbuat dari susu yang berasa asin itu. Athrun seperti biasa, hanya memesan kopi panas. Sambil menunggu Lacus bersenandung kecil. Lacus memang suka bernyanyi.

Sekejap Athrun sangat penasaran dengan Lacus Clyne ini. Gadis yang berada di hadapanya ini tidak pernah sekalipun lepas dari senyum dan tawanya yang khas. Senyuman dan tawa itu selalu ada menghiasi wajahnya. Sedari Lacus tidak mengajak Athrun berbicara tentang apapun. Dia hanya bersenandung sambil menunggu pesanan mereka tiba. Tapi Athrun tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya memikirkan Cagalli yang sampai saat ini hilang entah kemana. Melihat wajah Athrun yang sedih walaupun tanpa diucapkan dengan kata-kata itu membuat Lacus mengambil inisiatif.

"Ada yang mengganggu moodmu selain aku, Athrun?", tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Dia tahu mood Athrun berganti menjadi galau. Yang pasti Lacus bisa menebak itu bukan karena dirinya.

Athrun tertegun dengan pertanyaan Lacus. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis aneh itu bisa menebak mood nya. Sampai pesanan sampai, Athrun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lacus. Lacus hanya tersenyum dengan sabar menanti jawaban dari Athrun. Dia tidak ingin memaksakan pemuda itu untuk menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Baiklah, bicaralah jika kau mau. Aku akan siap mendengarkanya kapan saja", Lacus lalu mengambil garpu dan menikmati spagheti pesananya.

"_Apa maksudnya… anak ini? Dia mengajakku makan, duduk di kursi yang biasa Cagalli pakai, dan diam…?"_, katanya dalam hati. Yah, dia diam kan karena kau, Athrun…

Tapi suasananya mulai sejuk. Melihat Lacus bisa tertawa, tersenyum, membuat dirinya kembali berpikir bahwa Lacus bukanlah sosok yang menyebalkan seperti biasanya saat gadis itu menggodanya.

"Hei Lacus, bisakah aku tanya sesuatu?", Athrun angkat bicara.

"Ya?", jawabnya sambil menghentikan kegiatan makan siangnya.

"Kenapa… kau selalu merasa gembira?", tanya Athrun yang memang benar-benar penasaran dengan gadis aneh bin ajaib itu.

"Heh? Yah… bagaimana ya? Aku juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin karena Athrun aku bisa selalu merasa bahagia seperti ini", Lacus tersenyum.

"Lalu… apa benar kau menyukaiku?", pertanyaan Athrun semakin membuat Lacus jadi meledak-ledak.

"Gyaaa! Athrun! Tentu saja aku suka! Aku suka semua yang ada pada Athrun. Aku suka Athrun bermain bola, aku suka Athrun saat belajar dengan serius, aku suka Athrun saat berganti baju saat selesai latihan klub", jawaban Lacus terlalu jujur membuat Athrun berpikir Lacus sedikit mesum.

"Hentikan dasar mesum", Athrun sweat drop mendengar jawabab Lacus.

"Aku menyukainya. Athrun Zala, orang yang pertama dan satu-satunya yang mengucapkan kata selamat padaku saat penguman kelulusan itu. Athrun ingat?", gadis tersebut antusias mengingat pertama kali pertemuanya dengan Athrun.

"Eh… entah kenapa… kau begitu aneh", Athrun tersenyum kecil. "Dahulu… aku pernah bertemu dengan gadis aneh seperti dirimu. Tapi dia jauh lebih waras daripada dirimu dan juga dia tidak mesum. Aku menyukainya"

"Dulu?", Lacus mulai tertarik dengan cerita Athrun.

"Ya. Jika aku lulus, maka aku berjanji akan mengajaknya ke taman bermain. Atu kencan mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi… sampai saat ini dia tidak kunjung datang untuk menemuiku di sini", Athrun tersenyum pahit.

Lacus terdiam dengan apa yang dikatakan Athrun. Dia tetap memperhatikan Athrun yang sepertinya begitu kecewa dengan menghilangnya orang itu.

"Aku terus menunggunya sampai saat ini. Waktu terus berlalu, namun kehadiranya tak pernah sampai. Aku mulai menanyakan diriku, apakah pertemuanku dengan gadis itu hanya sebatas mimp saja? Dia datang dan menghilang tanpa sisa. Aku… belum bisa melupakanya…", kata Athrun sambil tertunduk dengan kedua tanganya menahan kepalanya.

"Athrun tidak perlu melupakanya. Aku akan selalu menyukai Athrun, akan selalu menemani Athrun, sampai pada saat gadis beruntung itu tiba. Aku sangat senang Athrun bisa berbagi denganku seperti ini, aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian berdua. Aku akan mendukung kalian berdua. Itu sebabnya, Athrun tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk , jangan lupa ya. Aku akan selalu berada di sisi Athrun. Aku ingin melihat Athrun tersenyum lagi", senyumna tulus.

Entah bagaimana Lacus tidak berkeberatan sama sekali dengan gadis itu. Membuat Athrun kembali terkagum-kagum dengan Lacus yang ini.

"Hmm…", Athrun tersenyum. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang. "Baiklah, sudah selesai 'kan makanya?", tanya pemuda itu.

"Eh? Tapi bukanya kau mau menunggunya?", lempar Lacus balik.

"Mungkin dia tidak akan datang. Mungkin lain hari", Athrun beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"B..baik!", Lacus pun langsung menyudahi makanya dan bergegas menuju ke Athrun yang menunggunya.

Athrun P.O.V

Hari ini… untuk pertama kalinya aku berbicara banyak kepada Lacus. Dia yang selalu kumarahi karena selalu mengikutiku kemana saja, aku sering memarahinya karena aku sebal dengan seringnya dia nempel padaku… ternyata bisa sebaik itu padaku.

Dia bahkan membuatkanku bento pada lusa kemarin, tidak, sebenarnya bukan itu yang aku hargai darinya. Tapi kegigihanya. Aku sangat khawatir saat tahu dia dihajar oleh geng milik Lunamaria. Namun, sepertinya aku khawatirku berlebihan. Dia seperti tidak merasakan apa-apa, yah walaupun aku masih merasa khawatir padanya. Katanya dengan melihatku dia bisa bahagia. Apakah semudah itu?

Melihat senyum dan tawanya membuatku iri. Seandainya aku bisa semudah itu melontarkan senyuman dan tawa itu. Sama seperti Cagalli…

Cagalli… apakah ini tepat untukku keluar dari ketakutanku karena aku takut tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi? Lacus… adalah orangnya bukan?

END Athrun P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

Saat Lacus kembali di hajar oleh kumpulan Lunamaria dan yang lainya karena mereka tahu bahwa Lacus dan Athrun makan bersama di café, amarah fans fanatik Athrun itu memuncak. Padahal 'kan bukan salah Lacus jika Athrun mengiyakan atau sebenarnya Athrun tidak menolak ajakan dari gadis itu bukan?

"Beraninya kau dekat-dekat Athrun-sama!", Lunamaria menjambak rambut kuncir kuda khas Lacus. "Aku sudah peringatkan kau berkali kali untuk tidak dekat-dekat denganya, kau masih tidak mendengarnya?!", dengan kasar Lunamaria menghampaskan kepala Lacus ke dasar tanah.

Lacus tersungkur ke tanah, sampai-sampai ada yang terjatuh dari saku bajunya. Melihat ada yang terjatuh dari saku baju Lacus, Meyrin langsung memungutnya. Dia beranggapan itu adalah hadiah dari Athrun untuk Lacus.

"Ckckc, apa ini?",tanya Meyrin sambil memperlihatkan gantungan kunci kelinci berwarna putih.

Begitu melihat benda itu berada di tangan Meyrin, iris safir Lacus membulat. Dia bangkit dan berusaha merebut gantungan kunci itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa kerena beberapa anggota lain mendorongnya ke gemetar. Dia mengepalkan tanganya. Dia tahu tidak bisa melawan, namun jangan remehkan kekuatan ocehanya.

"Dasar pelacur! Jika kau menyukai Athrun, katakan saja sana!", teriaknya.

"Apa katamu?!", Lunamaria tidak menyangka bahwa Lacus tidak bisa menjaga sopan santunya seperti itu.

"Mendirikan klub bodoh, kau pikir kau siapa hah, kau mengatur perasaanku padanya?!", Lacus berteriak lagi. "Aku tidak perduli dengan kalian, lakukan apa yang kalian suka, aku tidak akan gentar!".

Saat itu juga Lunamaria yang tidak terima akan perkataan Lacus, akan menendang perut gadis yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya itu. Athrun yang tidak sengaja melintas melihat aksi pengeroyokan itu terjadi langsung membubarkan mereka.

"Lacus!", teriak Athrun menghampiri Lunamaria yang menghajar Lacus.

Begitu mendengar suara Athrun, fans-fans Athrun pun lari kocar-kacir. Meyrin tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gantungan kunci tersebut di dekat Lacus. Mereka lari tunggang langgang karena takut Athrun marah besar.

"Lacus! Kau tidak apa-apa?!", tanyanya panik.

"Ya… aku tidak apa-apa…", tangan Lacus berusaha mengambil gantungan kunci kelinci itu.

DEG!

"Itu…",jantung Athrun hampir berhenti berdetak. Dia tidak salah lihat 'kan? Benar bukan? Gantungan kunci itu… "Lacus… itu… gantungan kunci itu… kau mendapatkanya dari mana?", tanya Athrun masih tidak percaya.

"Aku membelinya di toko akseseoris…", jawabnya dingin.

"Bukan… itu milik Cagalli… aku memesanya di toko aksesoris…", Athrun ingat. Itu adalah gantungan kunci yang tidak dijual di toko aksesoris manapun karena dia ingin hadiah untuk Cagalli itu spesial dan tidak dimiliki orang lain. Sebuah boneka kelinci kecil berbulu putih dengan mata merahnya.

"Aku tidak kenal dengan yang namanya Cagalli, Athrun", Lacus bangkit dari badanya yang masih sakit-sakit karena dihajar Lunamaria. Dia sangat dingin, berbeda dengan Lacus yang dia kenal dulu.

Setelah pulang sekolah Athrun langsung pergi ke toko aksesoris di mana dia dulu memesan gantungan kunci khusus untuk Cagalli. Dia ingin meyakinkan dirinya dengan jawaban Lacus itu salah.

"Maaf nona, apakah ada orang lain yang memesan sama dengan gantungan kunci yang aku pesan tempo hari?", tanya Athrun yang gusar.

"Tidak ada tuan", jawab pelayan toko itu.

Mendengar jawaban resepsionis itu, sekarang Athrun semakin yakin kalau Lacus pasti tahu tentang Cagalli. Dia pun keluar dari toko aksesoris tersebut dengan langkah gontai. Kepalanya masih terpikir dengan bagaimana bisa Lacus memiliki gantungan kunci yang amat persis dengan milik Cagalli. Sampai dia tidak sengaja melihat Lacus membawa beberapa tangkai bunga anyelir merah. Karena masih penasaran, pemuda itu mengikuti Lacus dari jauh. Langkah per langkah mereka tempuh tanpa Lacus ketahui bahwa Athrun berada agak jauh dibelakangnya. Athrun terkejut di mana dia sekarang.

"_Tempat ini…",_ kata Athrun dalam hati

"Aku datang", Lacus menaruh bunga anyelir yang dia bawa tadi di depan sebuah nisan. "Maaf… Athrun sudah melihatnya… satu-satu peninggalanmu yang berharga. Apakah aku harus berkata jujur padanya? Tapi hatinya sekarang sudah tenang. Aku takut jika aku jujur padanya, maka perasaanya akan hancur lagi. Aku.. tolong bantu aku, bantu aku agar dia bisa memudarkan sosok Cagalli dalam hatinya..", suara Lacus terdengar sedih.

Tahu nama Cagalli di sebut oleh Lacus, Athrun langsung bingung. Ada apa ini? Cagalli katanya? Bukankah sebelumnya Lacus bilang kalau dia tidak mengenal Cagalli? Hati Athrun bekecamuk.

"Lacus..", susul Athrun dari belakang. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa ingin tahunya tentang hubungan Lacus dan Cagalli. Mungkin saja Lacus tahu tentang keberadaan Cagalli yang sudah lama dia cari.

"Athrun?!", Lacus langsung mendapati Athrun tepat dibelakangnya. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!"

Begitu berbalik, alangkah terkejutnya Athrun. Melihat nama Cagalli Yulla Athha terukir di nisan sederhana di mana Lacus meletakkan bunga anyelir merahnya tadi. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sampai dia berjalan perlahan menuju ke nisan tersebut. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Dunia miliknya hancur saat itu juga.

"Makam Cagalli… Kenapa… padahal… padahal kau berjanji padaku… kita akan pergi kencan bersama bukan…?", langkahnya itu sampai di depan makam Cagalli. Kakinya tidak kuat lagi membawa beban keterkejutanya tersebut. Dia terduduk di depan nisan itu.

Air mata Lacus tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Dia sangat merasa bersalah karena Athrun mengetahui hal ini. Hal yang dia ingin simpan dalam-dalam di balik topeng senyum dan tawanya.

"Athrun… maafkan aku…", Lacus tertunduk menyesal karena tidak bisa menutup rahasia ini lebih lama.

To Be Countinued

* * *

><p>Thx to all silent reader, sudah menyempatkan membaca karya saya :)<p>

GBU always ^^

To Cagalli : Makasi ya waktunya sayang :) Ini jawabanmu di chapter dua sudah terjawab 'kan? Tetep baca terus yaa :'))


	3. Chapter 3 Musim Panas di Musim Semi

Flashback

_Cagalli yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit setelah cuci darah. Kejadian itu tepat setelah dia pulang sehabis belajar bersama dengan Athrun untuk terakhir kalinyanya sebelum ujian kelulusan. Lacus mendampingi Cagalli di rumah sakit. Kali ini Cagalli tidak bisa langsung pulang ke rumah karena beberapa hari belakangan kondisi tubuhnya memburuk. Ini dikarenakan Cagalli mengalami gagal ginjal yang menyebabkan dia sakit-sakitan. Namun perilakunya yang aneh, suka tertawa itu tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang sakit._

"_Hee! Kakak akan pergi berkencan?!", tanya Lacus antusias. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kakaknya akan berkencan. _

"_Ya benar", jawabnya tersenyum pada adik semata wayangnya._

"_Iya. Pada saat pengumuman kelulusan nanti, aku akan berkencan denganya di taman hiburan. Oh ya, dia juga seumuran dengamu loh", kata Cagalli gembira._

"_Heh?! Semuranku? Kakak tidak salah pilih kan?", Lacus merasa aneh dengan pilihan kakaknya itu. _

"_Tidak salah lagi", tawanya renyah. "Habisnya dia lucu, bodoh, dan juga imut"._

"_Benar kah?", Lacus sedikit khawatir dengan ciri-ciri pemuda itu. Bagaimana bisa pemuda imut dan bodoh bisa serasi dengan kakaknya yang cantik dan pintar seperti itu?_

"_Namanya Athrun Zala. Pemuda itu, aku menyukainya", senyum Cagalli sambil memegang gantungan kunci pemberian Athrun._

"_Yah… kalau itu bisa membuat kakak bahagia, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa", Lacus tertawa pasrah. Semoga kakaknya ini memilih pilihan yang tepat. Kalau tidak, Lacus bisa marah besar._

"_Oh, ya Lacus. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku… kau mau menjaganya kan?", tanya Cagalli._

_Pertanyaan gadis dengan rambut pirang itu membuat Lacus terdiam. Dia bicara apa tadi?_

"_Kakak?", wajah Lacus sudah mulai aneh. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang kakaknya minta padanya._

"_Kau jangan pasang wajah bodoh begitu ah. Itu kan hanya kalau terjadi", tawa Cagalli lepas._

End flashback

"Kakak selalu memikirkanmu, bagaimana keadaanmu, apakah kau baik-baik saja, apakah kau bisa menempuh ujian dengan baik. Itu sebabnya… aku mencari namamu disetiap sekolah yang ada di kota ini dan mendaftar di sekolah yang sama. Dia sangat gembira tahu kalau kau bisa menempuh ujian dengan baik, sampai dua hari kemudian…", Lacus menceritakan percakapanya dengan Cagalli sebelum akhirnya gadis berambut pirang itu meninggal.

"Apa yang telah aku pikirkan padamu Cagalli… aku sudah berpikiran buruk padamu…aku pikir… kau tidak menepati janjimu…", Athrun semakin sedih dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Lacus. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Lacus adalah adik dari Cagalli. "Maaf Cagalli…"

"Aku… aku tidak ingin membuat Athrun sedih… aku tidak ingin membuat Athrun kecewa… jadi itu sebabnya…", saat Lacus berusaha memegang pundak Athrun, tiba-tiba dihempaskanya dengan kasar tangan gadis itu. Tangan Lacus yang masih sakit karena sehabis dihajar oleh Luna langsung kesakitan.

"Perbuatanmu ini yang membuatku kecewa, Lacus!", bentaknya.

Walaupun sudah sering dimarahi oleh Athrun, walau sudah sering kali Athrun membentaknya tapi bentakan Athrun kali ini benar-benar diakibatkan oleh rasa marah, kecewa, dan kesedihan yang selama ini terpendam karena dia telah kehilangan Cagalli yang baru saat ini dia tahu kebenaranya. Itu juga membuat perasaan Lacus semakin tersentak.

"Seandainya kau memberi tahuku dari awal, aku tidak perlu berpikiran buruk tentangnya! Jika aku tahu ini sebelumnya, aku tidak akan memaksakan diriku untuk melupakanya!", Athrun tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Kebohongan yang Lacus lakukan sudah diluar batas menurutnya. Menutupi kematian seseorang yang di cintainya.

Topeng senyum yang biasanya Lacus gunakan kini sudah retak. Hancur berantakan. Setelah dia kehilangan kakak yang paling dia sayangi, kini dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Athrun marah besar kepadanya. Sampai air mata yang ada di pelupuk matanya tidak mampu lagi tertampung di sana.

"Athrun…", Lacus sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Jangan mengikuti aku lagi, Lacus", suaranya terdengar dingin. Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Lacus.

"Athrun!", saat berusaha menggapai tangan pemuda itu dilihatnya wajah Athrun. Iris zamrud itu juga mengalirkan air mata sama seperti dirinya.

"Hentikan Lacus… Cagalli melihat kita berdua…" kejadian tersebut tepat di depan nisan milik Cagalli.

DEG!

Lacus seakan tidak berdaya lagi untuk memegang tangan Athrun. Pemuda itu pergi menyisakan Lacus yang terduduk lemas di depan nisan Cagalli. Hancur sudah harapan kakaknya untuk bisa menjaga pemuda tersebut. Bukanya membuat Athrun bahagia, malah membuat badai dahsyat yang menghancur leburkan perasaanya.

"Kakak… padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk membuat Athrun bisa bahagia… tapi kenyataanya… aku tidak bisa… Kakak…", Lacus menangis dan meratapi kesalahanya di depan nisan Cagalli.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah kejadian itu, Athrun terbengong-bengong saat latihan bola. Tidak biasanya anak itu bisa bengong di dalam latihan seperti ini. Biasanya Athrun yang paling semangat dan getol saat latihan. Sampai temanya tidak sengaja menendang bola dan tempat mendarat di wajah Athrun.

"Athrun!", teriak temanya untuk memperingatkan bola dengan kecepatan tinggi itu datang.

"Heh?!" Athrun sadar, namun dia terlambat.

BUAAAK!

Athrun langsung terkapar di tanah. Dia tidak menyangka saat dicium oleh bola itu sangat terasa menyakitkan. Namanya juga dicium dengan bola…

"Hei, sengaja ya?!", teriak Athrun marah-marah. Seharusnya bola itu ditendang di kaki, bukan di muka pikirnya.

"Kau yang tidak konsentrasi, Athrun!", bela yang menendang bola.

Akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Ada yang aneh pikirnya.

"Athrun, kau kenapa?", tanya teman satu klubnya.

"Ah tidak", jawabnya sambil meminum air mineral yang berada di dalam tasnya.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Lacus bukan?", tebaknya.

"Apa maksudmu?", Athrun mulai emosi lagi.

"Ya, bagaimana tidak. Cheerleader itu, biasanya dia yang paling heboh menyemangatimu di pinggir lapangan tapi sekarang tidak ada. Ada apa denganmu? "

"Aku tidak apa-apa", Athrun jadi teringat, tidak ada Lacus hari ini dipinggir lapangan yang biasanya bersorak untuknya. Sehabis pertengkaran hebat beberapa hari yang lalu. Mana mungkin Lacus akan hadir lagi. Beberapa hari ini juga terasa sepi. Tidak ada lagi Lacus yang selalu nempel dan jahil kepadanya, keceriaan Lacus tiba-tiba sirna dari dirinya. "Mungkin dia tidak suka aku lagi". Athrun beranjak dari kursinya.

Saat selesai latihan, dia menemukan Lacus bersama teman-temanya yang lain. Dia memakai seragam cheerleader bersama anggota lainya. Saat mereka berpapasan, baik Lacus dan Athrun tidak saling menyapa. Entah kenapa perasaan Athrun saat itu sangat sakit. Hanya dilewati seperti itu saja oleh Lacus. Biasanya Lacus selalu histeris, dan menyapanya dengan nada ceria dan senyuman khas itu.

_"Aku awalnya percaya kalau Lacus benar-benar menyukaiku…sampai-sampai dia rela dikerjai oleh Lunamaria dan kawan-kawan… tapi ternyata dia mendekatiku karena dimintai tolong oleh Cagalli. Aku… belum bisa melupakan Cagalli. Tapi… kenapa seperti ini? Sepertinya… aku kehilangan musim panasku yang ceria… sama seperti aku kehilangan senyum Lacus hari ini… rasanya aku seperti mengkhianati Cagalli, aku.. aku harus melupakan dan menghilangkan perasaanku terhadap Cagalli_…", Athrun pun berlalu. Tanpa Athrun perhatikan, Lacus juga berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Dia melihat punggung Athrun yang sudah menghilang dari pandanganya. Terlihat raut sedih di wajahnya.

Keesokan harinya, Lacus pergi ke ruang ganti klub sepak bola. Kali ini dia tidak lagi senekat dahulu yang berani masuk ke dalam sembarangan. Gadis dengan rambut merah jambu itu hanya menunggu di luar. Di tanganya terdapat gantungan kunci milik Cagalli. Dia berniat untuk mengembalikanya pada Athrun. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan keluarlah beberapa anggota klub yang selesai mengganti pakaianya. Sampai ada teman Athrun yang melihat Lacus menunggu di depan.

"Oy, Lacus-chan", sapa teman Athrun itu. "Ada apa?"

"Oh, apakah ada Athrun di dalam?", tanyanya sopan.

Pertanyaan itu membuat teman Athrun terbengong-bengong. Apakah ini benar Lacus Clyne fans Athrun nomer satu dengan segala kenekatan dan kegilaanya untuk bisa bersama dengan striker SMU Touho itu? Dia bisa berubah sopan seperti ini?

"E..eh ya… Athrun! Ada Lacus menunggu di depan!", teriaknya dari luar. "Baiklah, aku duluan ya"

"Terima kasih", senyumnya.

Tahu ada Lacus di luar menunggunya, Athrun langsung menyusul Lacus. Di temuinya gadis itu, tidak seperti biasanya. Hari ini dia mengurai rambutnya sehingga jatuh ke bawah. Dia terlihat lebih cantik, dan anggun seperti ini.

"Halo, Athrun. Apakah aku mengganggumu?", tanyanya.

"Eh.. tidak", jawabnya sambil masih memperhatikan Lacus.

"Ini", Lacus menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil serta dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna hijau serta ada gambar-gambar kelincinya. "Ini adalah gantungan kunci milik kakak yang Athrun berikan tempo hari. Maaf aku terus menyimpanya. Aku tidak berhak memiliki benda ini. Ini adalah milik Athrun dan Kakak", senyumnya kecil.

Athrun hanya terdiam. Dia terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Lacus yang begitu dewasa sekarang. Tapi dia menyukai Lacus yang ceria, seperti anak kecil, dan polos itu.

"Hanya itu saja. Terima kasih ya", Lacus pun membalikkan badanya. _"Aku… apa yang harus aku perbuat, kakak? Aku… aku ragu…"_

"Tunggu", Athrun berusaha meraih tangan Lacus yang akan pergi dari dirinya.

"Ada apa, Athrun-san?", tolehnya. Suara itu terdengar menyakitkan bagi batin Athrun. Tidak terlihat wajahnya tapi dia paham suara yang berusaha tegar itu.

"Kenapa… kau rela berkorban sejauh ini demi aku?", tanya Athrun di tengah angin yang meniup kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku akan menemani Athrun, bukankah begitu?", Lacus kembali mengingatkan tentang perbincangan mereka di café tempo hari.

"Jika ini karena keinginan Cagalli… maka kau tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu demi aku. Aku tahu kau sering dipukuli oleh Luna dan kawan-kawanya… jika seperti itu, kau tidak perlu di sisiku, kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri… Jika kau tidak menyukaiku… kau tidak perlu mengatakan atau berpura-pura menyukaiku", Athrun tertunduk dalam sambil mengepalkan tanganya. "Aku… tidak ingin dibohongi lagi…", tegasnya.

PLAK!

Lacus menampar pipi Athrun dengan tangan kosongnya. Athrun terkejut betapa kerasnya tamparan yang diberikan oleh Lacus yang mendarat di pipinya. Sampai ada bekas merah segala.

"Lacus…", Athrun memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku melakukan ini bukan karena keinginan kakakku! Aku berada disampingmu itu karena aku ingin melindungimu!", teriaknya. Tak terasa air matanya mulai kembali mengalir. Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Athrun yang bidang. "Aku ingin melindungi Athrun dari kesedihan karena selalu memikirkan kakakku dengan selalu berada di sisimu, aku ingin melindungi senyuman Athrun yang sudah hilang dengan tawaku dan selalu menjahilimu, aku ingin melindungi perasaan Athrun dari kesepian dengan selalu berusaha tersenyum! Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya, brengsek!" , Lacus menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Iris zamrud Athrun terbuka lebar. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Lacus selalu jahil, nekat untuk dekat denganya, dan selalu tertawa saat berada di sampingnya. Itu semata-mata untuk dirinya yang sudah benar-benar tidak seperti dirinya sendiri saat dia bertemu dengan Cagalli.

"Aku… menyukai Athrun… sejak aku mendengar namamu… walaupun aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupamu, aku menyukainya… sampai benar-benar aku bisa bertemu denganmu…", Lacus menyatakan cintanya pada Athrun saat ini juga.

Lacus yang masih menangis di dadanya, kini terhenyak. Dia sudah dua kali mendapati Lacus menangis. Namun ini jauh mengiris batinya. Dia tidak ingin gadis yang selalu menjadi mataharinya ini menangis dan menghilangkan senyuman dan tawa yang belakangan ini memberikan energinya untuk semangatnya tiap hari.

"Maaf…", Athrun mendekap Lacus dalam-dalam.

"A…Athrun…", Lacus terkejut tiba-tiba pemuda itu langsung mendekapnya.

"Maaf… Cagalli… aku juga… menyukai Lacus…", bisiknya sudah tidak tertahankan. "Kumohon maafkan aku… Cagalli".

"Athrun…", Lacus mendekap Athrun dan menangis di dalam pelukanya.

Hari ini adalah hari festival budaya. Lacus dan Athrun sepakat untuk membolos bersama dari kegiatan kelas. Itu membuat teman-teman satu kelas mereka senewen. Athrun dan Lacus berada di kelas yang terpisah. Walaupun membolos, mereka tetap menghadiri festival tersebut mengenakan pakaian kasual seperti pengunjung dari luar sekolah. Athrun mengenakan celana jins, sepatu kets kebangsaanya, dan juga kaos oblong warna hitam. Sedangkan Lacus mengenakan kaos v-neck hitam, rok lipat di atas lutut, dan sepatu hak satu senti berwarna hitam dan pink. Mereka terlihat serasi dengan baju tersebut.

"I….itu!"

"Athrun dan Lacus 'kan?!"

Para angkatan kelas satu, dua, tiga pada melongo melihat pemandangan itu. Mereka dengan mesranya bergandengan tangan satu sama lain. Penampilan mereka berdua menangkap pandangan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Athrun memang sudah terkenal tampan, jadi tidak perlu dikomentari lagi ketampananya. Sedangkan Lacus? Dia luar biasa cantik dan modis! Jarang-jarang melihat Lacus bisa menjadi perempuan normal di dekat Athrun. Dia juga memberi hiasan pita berwarna hijau di model rambut sanggul atasnya.

Lunamaria dan teman-temanya yang tidak sengaja melihat keberadaan mereka berdua membuat dadanya di bakar cemburu. Dia langsung menghampiri Athrun dan Lacus yang bergandengan berdua.

"Athrun-sama, kenapa kau…", dia berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Heh? Kenapa ? Kau iri?", pancing Lacus.

"Jaga bicaramu, perempuan rendah!", Lunamaria yang akan menampar Lacus, dengan sigap Athrun menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Kau yang harus menjaga bicaramu, Luna…", Athrun tidak terima kalau Lacus dihina seperti itu oleh gadis brutal ini. "Kau yang rendah. Menyakiti orang karena obsesi butamu untuk memilikiku. Bahkan aku tak sudi berbicara dengan orang rendah sepertimu. Kau pikir dengan menyakiti orang lain dan menindasnya bisa menjadikan orang lain sebagai kekasihmu?", Athrun menghampas tangan Lunamaria. "Jangan sekali-sekali menyentuh, Lacus lagi", tegasnya sambil menggandeng tangan Lacus pergi dari hadapan Lunamaria.

Anak-anak bersorak, namun Lunamaria tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Wajahnya merah padam. Dia sangat malu karena dipermalukan seperti itu di depan anak-anak lainya. Kelakuan Lunamaria memang sudah sangat meresahkan murid-murid lain. Dia tidak segan-segan untuk menyakiti orang lain yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya untuk obsesinya memiliki Athrun.

"Hei, Athrun, apa tidak berlebihan?", tanya Lacus khawatir. Tidak biasanya dia bisa begitu marah pada orang lain.

"Dia yang sudah keterlaluan", jawabnya masih sambil menggandeng Lacus.

"Terima kasih ya..", senyum Lacus dari belakang yang masih mengikuti arah Athrun pergi.

"Hari ini kita ketempat itu kan?", Athrun menghentikan langkahnya lalu diikuti oleh Lacus.

Mereka berdua pergi ke toko bunga yang berada di dekat stasiun. Mereka membeli dua buket bunga anyelir yang berwarna merah muda. Bunga favorit Cagalli sewaktu mendiang masih hidup. Mereka berjalan kaki ke pemakaman. Entah kenapa suasanya sudah beda dari yang dahulu saat Athrun pertama kali mengikuti Lacus kemari. Sekarang suasananya jauh lebih rindang dan sejuk.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir… aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Cagalli… Tapi aku bisa menyukainya", Athrun menaruh buket anyelirnya ke depan nisan Cagalli. Lalu dia berdoa sebentar demi ketenangan tidur gadis pujaan hatinya dulu.

"Ya… Kalau kakak tidak meninggal… mungkin kita tidak akan saling mengenal seperti ini", lalu bergantian Lacus meletakkan buket bunganya. "Hei, Athrun. Bisakah aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?", toleh mata zamrud tersebut.

"Aku… ingin Athrun selalu mengingat kakak. Juga jangan pernah untuk melupakanya", senyumnya.

"Eh… ya. Itu pasti. Aku tidak akan melupakanya", Athrun mengangguk dan senyum pun terulas dibibirnya.

_Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Cagalli di bawah musim dingin yang bersalju, namun dia membawa musim semi di dalam kehidupanku… _

_dan _

_Pertemuanku berikutnya dengan Lacus di hangatnya musim semi, namun dia membawa keceriaan musim panas di dalam kehidupanku…_

_Ini akan menjadi kenangan yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan darimu, Cagalli…_


End file.
